


What I See

by MelyndaR



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly do the members of Team Gibbs see when they look at little Rivka Rosalia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I See

When Special Agent Leroy Jethro GIbbs looked at little Rivka Rosalia, he saw a hundred good reasons to head slap both DiNozzo and Ziva into next week. But then someone would have to take care of the baby, so, unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet anyway.

The non-business side of Jethro, identifiable in this case as Ziva's  _Abba_ , still saw a hundred reasons to knock Tony into next week. But then he would have to answer to Ziva, so, unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet anyway.

And then there was that new, different, and totally unexplored side of Jethro that simply refused to see anything less than his granddaughter.

* * *

When NCIS Director Jenny Shepard looked at little Rivka Rosalia, she saw problems. Lots of them. Mountains of paperwork and bureaucratic red tape. Countless apologies and endless explanations.

As a woman, though, Jenny saw a beautiful baby girl, whose parents couldn't have been happier. She saw that those same parents - those partners - now had a tangible reason to fight for a lifetime of happiness together as a family. And she saw that they would do just that.

* * *

When Special Agent Timothy McGee looked at little Rivka Rosalia, he saw drama. Lots of it. Sleepless agents. Bickering partners. Hormonal women. And there, smack dab in the middle of it all, he would stand, just as aggravated as the rest of them,  _because_ of them.

Tim, though, saw this as a sign. If they could do it, then maybe that meant that he could have his long-desired chance with Abby. Because, after this, it was only a matter of time before rule twelve completely flew out the window. And Tim would be more than happy to slam the window closed behind it, if only it meant that he could have a chance with Abby.

Because now he saw that he could and did in fact have a chance with the gothic love of his life.

* * *

When Abby - for she was only and always simply Abby - looked at little Rivka Rosalia, she saw perfection. Yes, the baby herself was perfect, but now, so was everything else. The baby's parents had finally,  _finally_ , gotten brains where the romance department was concerned and gotten together as a couple. ANd it looked like they were going to stay that way.

Even more important to Abby, it was starting to look like Timmy might - just might - ask her out on a date. And Abby knew that was something that was made possible because of the baby. Because you can't say "yes" to two agents - which Director Shepard would, Abby could tell - and then turn around and tell the next two "no." Besides, Abby wasn't even an agent.

So now everything was going to be just perfect.

* * *

When Special Agent Ziva David looked at little Rivka Rosalia, she saw many things. And yet she could see only one thing. Her daughter. Her perfect, tiny, innocent, baby girl.

She saw the baby's father's smile. The identical sparkle of mischief already in the infant's eyes, and that alone should have terrified her, but it didn't. Because it was that sparkle that she loved the absolute most about her baby.

And it was that sparkle that she loved the absolute most about Tony.

* * *

The same could be said about Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. When he looked at little Rivka Rosalia, he saw many things. He saw one thing. He saw  _everything_. He saw  _his daughter_. Man, she was just so perfect - his baby girl.

He saw things in her too, things like her mother's gorgeous brown curls. And Ziva's eyes; he was so glad that she had gotten Ziva's eyes. That perfect shade of chocolate brown that he loved to get himself lost in.

And he saw forever with the woman that he had loved ever since she had walked into this office for the first time.

Yep, when he looked at little Rivka Rosalia, that was definitely what he saw.


End file.
